


Hellcat

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora is tense, and Mason plans to help her relax whether she wants to or not.





	Hellcat

Nora paced the Pack territory, shoulders back, her frustration painted all over her face. She didn’t handle waiting well.

Hellcat was better at taking what she wanted, at acting, at doing. Waiting around and waiting for shit got to her, but she didn’t have a choice.

Another week before her tin can buddies would be ready for their assault on the Institute, another week before she could finish that shit. And finish it she would. Nothing got between Nora and what she wanted. Not the Institute, not the Railroad, not Colter or the Disciples. She’d put ‘em all in the ground, dug ‘em in with her heel beneath her.

But that shit would have to keep another week, and Nora had been tearing through raiders, chewing ‘em up, spitting ‘em out. Fuck, Mason had seen the last one who’d made the mistake of running into her. He was pretty sure the asshole had lost half his dick with the way Nora had torn him down.

Never not a good time to watch it, to see a five-foot-nothing hellcat make a grown man almost piss himself.

Yeah, his girl had a temper which he usually enjoyed.

He wasn’t gonna have any boys left if she kept unmanning them, though.

And Nora would end up giving herself a stroke if she didn’t take a fucking breath and just relax.

He leaned back in his throne to watch her pace, her eyes darting around to find something to attack. Girl found it when she spotted a new raider near the back of the area mid-argument with another.

That was Pack life, though. They fought, they fucked, they dealt with their own shit. Finding your place in the Pack meant seeing who you could get beneath you and who could get you beneath them. Took a while for new members to figure shit out, to work out their place. Took time and blood, but they got it.

Nora though, girl was a mama bear. The other Pack member was one of the younger ones, one she’d taken under her wing. She went stalking over like a lioness ready to dismember someone fucking with her cub.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She cocked a hip out, arms folded over her chest.

The new member turned, lip curled up. So, the fucker didn’t even know who the Overboss was? Hell, Mason almost wanted to stay out of it and let her chew on him. Be a good lesson.

The pistol on her hip made him groan and leverage to his feet. Nah, better save the stupid asshole before she killed him.

“Nothing that matters to you. Just explaining to this bastard that he ain’t as tough as he thinks he is.”

“Oh really? And what did he do to make you need to give him this lesson?”

Mason quickened his steps at the dare in Nora’s voice.

“Wouldn’t hand over the bat he had.”

“It’s mine,” the younger raider argued, fingers tightening around the bat.

“Not anymore. I say it’s mine, and that makes it mine.”

Nora laughed, the barking one she used when her temper was gone. “That’s not how shit works here.”

The new raider twisted to face Nora, lips pressed together like he’d just realized she was planning on becoming a problem.

And what a fucking problem that girl could make herself.

“You ain’t dressed Pack. What, are you a groupie Alpha called in?” He leered, then dragged his tongue across his lips. “I’ll finish up here and then give you some attention, kitten.”

“You’re done, trust me.” She looked past him and nodded at the younger raider. “Go on, Ted.”

The younger raider took off. Some might think that made him a pussy, but Mason figured it made him smart. Nora could more than handle her own, and pissing her off by ignoring her or trying to play hero was way above that kid’s pay grade.

The new raider lifted an eyebrow. “You cost me a nice fucking bat there. You’re gonna have to work awfully hard to make that up to me. Course, you look like the sort of girl who has spent enough time on her knees to be good at it.”

Mason reached just behind Nora, but neither noticed him. The asshole propositioning her was almost enough for him to let her have some fun and bloody him up.

He would have if this was just the fucker being stupid. However, Nora needed to calm her ass down or she was going to put the wrong fucker down for the wrong reason. It’d either cause her problems, or she’d feel bad, and he didn’t want either of those things.

“Trust me, I play too rough for you. You stay away from him, you get me?”

The new raider stepped forward until he stood just before her, close enough either leaning in and they’d touch. “I like rough, kitten.”

Her hand slid behind her, fingers wrapping around the handle of the blade there. Ah, his Nora never would change. “You like rough, huh?”

Mason snatched her wrist just before she brought it around, knowing Nora well enough to twist her and heft her over his shoulder before she could fight. “Enough of that.”

The raider took a step back, eyes wide. “Alpha. She belong to you? Didn’t mean to overstep shit, I swear.”

Mason gripped Nora’s thighs to keep her over his shoulder as she kicked. “She doesn’t belong to anyone, and you better take this as one big fucking favor to you. You were just fucking with the Overboss, whelp, and if I hadn’t stepped in, you’d be picking your balls up from the dirt. Learn to pick your targets better.”

“I swear, Mason, if you don’t put me down what I do to you will make that asshole think I’m friendly.”

Mason swatted her ass hard. “Settle down or I’ll drop you, and where you fall? That’s where I’ll fuck you. Means you might want to make sure that’s somewhere private. Not that it matters to me, but I figured you didn’t want the Pack watching.”

She sucked in a breath and froze. Girl had a hell of a bite, but show her some teeth and she melted.

“Good girl, hellcat. Let’s go have a little talk.”

#

When Mason set her down, Nora fumed. No one manhandled her, not anymore. They all stayed wary around her, kept her at a safe distance.

Everyone except Mason, who removed the blades strapped to his waist, leaving all his weapons on the table near the bar.

“Don’t you ever think about trying that shit again.” She tossed her blade down on the bartop.

Mason hadn’t taken it from her, probably knew that if there were anyone she wouldn’t stab, it was him.

“Act like a fucking time bomb and I will.”

“He was trying to take Ted’s bat!”

“So? That’s how the Pack works, and you damned well know it. That wasn’t about Ted, that was about you crawling the fucking walls and looking for a target. The asshole just happened to be there.”

Nora reached over the bar, leaning against it to grab a bottle of whiskey she kept there. She stood straight, her back pressed into a warm, solid presence that could only be Mason.

It just wasn’t fair how much larger he was, how strong.

It wasn’t like Nora hadn’t spent time around other men with bodies like his. Arthur, Danse, Sturges. None of them had what Mason did, not could stand up to her like he did.

Even Arthur, with all his arrogance, bowed beneath Nora’s anger, gave her a wide berth. Mason just bared his teeth and snarled back.

His hand wrapped around the bottle, pulled it from her grasp, then dropped it on the floor. He twisted her and set her ass on the bar. “Last thing you need is alcohol.”

“Coming from you? I’ve seen you put away more than your share.”

“Sure, normally, but right now? With your head where it is? Fuck that, it’s just another way to hide.”

“I’m not hiding.”

“Bullshit. You ain't’ been sleeping, been snarling at everyone. I know you don’t like sitting still-”

“-It’s fine-”

“-it’s only another week-”

“-It’s none of your business.”

The moment those words left her mouth, she regretted them. If her own guilt didn’t do it, the way his back straightened did.

“Ain’t my business? The fuck is that bullshit?”

“It’s not,” she repeated, but lowered her voice and her eyes. “This is my mess, my problems. You’ve got enough of your own without worrying about my bullshit.”

His hand caught her chin, lifting her gaze to his. The facepaint had, at first, made it hard to read him, but after the months together, it had become a part of him. “That why you haven’t asked me to come with you?”

“It’s not your fight.”

“You’re a ball buster, you know that? Your fight is my fight, hellcat, and I’d figure you’d know that by now. I know you got those metal assholes, but you got me, too. You got the Pack.”

His words scratched at her defenses, at the walls she’d built up to keep people away, the ones Mason had always ignored.

“You don’t have to.”

Mason huffed a laugh, his thumb rubbing across her bottom lip. “Nah, I don’t have to, I fucking want to. If you think for a minute I’d let you run off and pull that shit without me and the Pack? Fuck that. You might be Overboss, but you’re also Pack, and you’re mine, and we’ll be right there with you showing those Institute fuckers not to mess with one of ours.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her with a hard kiss, his hand moving to the back of her neck to hold her still. He kissed her like he always did, aggressive and taking over. His teeth raked across her bottom lip, tugging before he pulled back. He picked her up and moved her the short distance to the bed.

“Ain’t nothing to argue about. That’s how it is. Even if you tried to keep me outta it, ain’t happening. You go? I’m there.”

Nora gave in, her hand going to the center of his chest, her shoulders lowering. “Thank you, Mason.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. Me going ain’t the point of dragging you out of there.”

“Not stabbing that asshole was.”

“Nah, not really. I don’t mind when you stab people now and then. In fact, it’s a bit of a turn on, but not when it’s because you’re strung this tight. So, I’m gonna make you relax whether you want to or not.” He leaned over her, pushing so she laid flat beneath him. “By the time I’m done with you, you ain’t gonna have the energy to snarl at anyone.”

Her first reaction was to argue. She didn’t need anyone. She didn’t need Mason to fuss over her, to worry about her, to come with her. She’d survived because she was strong, because she could do shit on her own. Still, the way he fit against her, the way she didn’t have to be that person for a moment, it was enough for her to give in.

His lips tipped up as he gathered her hands and lifted them above her head. The straps they’d hooked to the the headboard wrapped around her wrists, securing them. “Since we both know you can’t behave worth shit, now you ain’t gotta worry. You can kick and scream all you want, hellcat, but you’re mine.”

She pulled at the binds, but sure enough, they didn’t give. Being bound never gave her anxiety, though. Not there, not with Mason. Maybe someone else, maybe anywhere else. The idea of not having control, of being powerless, it would have driven her mad anywhere else. With Mason above her, though, she never felt safer.

He grasped the center of her shirt, and the grin he offered let her know his plan before he did a thing. Worse? He ripped the fabric down the center so fast, she couldn’t even argue.

“You got more of ‘em. Consider that the price for fucking with my boys over the last week, huh? I’m gonna be cleaning up that mess for a while.” He reached down and cupped her breasts, one in each hand. He touched her with such confidence, like he had every right to grope her any way he damned well pleased.

She arched into the touch, offering herself up, unable to help it. He was right; the second he got his hands on her, she stopped thinking.

She wasn’t planning for the battle, she wasn’t worrying about who might not making it, she wasn’t obsessing over the time between then and now. She just felt, all that other nonsense driven out of her head.

Mason straddled her, his legs on either side of her hips as he toyed with her breasts. He brought his fingers together to capture the nipples, tightening the grip into a pinch, even pulling so Nora had to follow.

All it did was make her rub her thighs together and moan.

“See? Ain’t it better when you make nice sounds like that?”

He moved off her long enough to remove his own clothes. The sight of his body always left her drenched and needy. His body, utilitarian and hard lines drew her. Once naked, he returned and scooted down her body, leaning off long enough to pull her pants and underwear off together, removing the shoes and socks with them. She was sure they landed in a messy pile somewhere on the floor, and that she’d snap at him later for it, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment.

He spread her thighs and fell into the space between them, a sight that never failed to turn her on. He took up all the room between her legs, and if she squirmed too much, he’d never been above tying her down more. The bite of straps, usually just above her knee, would keep her still for him. She’d had a boyfriend when she’d been younger who’d tie her up, spread eagle, using cuffs around her ankles.

Mason didn’t do that, though. He wanted room; he wanted her open and available and at his mercy.

He slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, digging in as he went. When she shuddered, he huffed a soft laugh and dragged his nails back down her skin.

When his hands reached the top of her thighs, he let his thumbs stroke up her cunt. One dipped into her while the other kept traveling up, then ground against her clit.

The touch was too much. Too hard, fingers too rough, but somehow Mason made too much perfect. Nora lifted her hips toward him.

“You’re awful excited.”

“Your lips are pretty close to somewhere exciting, Alpha.”

The stripes of his facepaint shifted as he grinned, leaning closer to blow cool air over her. “Oh, they’re about to be a lot fucking closer.” Before Nora could snap something back, Mason used his thumb to pull the hood of her clit out of the way, then stroked his tongue against her with one hard lick.

That’s how Mason was. Wild. Untamed. Zero fucks to give. He latched his lips around her clit, alternating between hard sucks and strokes of his tongue. His other hand twisted, pulling his thumb from her so he could thrust two fingers deep into her.

When she shifted her thighs from the sudden, overwhelming sensation, he used a shoulder to pin one leg down and growled against her cunt.

Nora moaned, one breathy, needy gasp after another. She jerked against the binds on her wrists, the headboard creaking but not giving.

She lifted the leg not pinned, her heel digging into the muscle of Mason’s back.

He chuckled, then curled his fingers. It only took two good strokes against her g-spot before she came on his fingers, body squeezing down, a broken cry on her lips.

He didn’t pull his fingers from her, but he moved his lips away from her.

Once Nora caught her breath, she offered Mason a smile. “Thanks.”

“Told ya already. Don’t thank me just yet, hellcat. You’ve been a problem in my ass for a while. I’m gonna make fucking positive you ain’t got the energy to be a problem for a while.”

The words sunk in slowly, Nora’s brain struggling to keep up in her post-orgasm glow.

She went to ask, but Mason sped his fingers again. This time he didn’t even toy with her, fingers stroking against her g-spot in hard motions that were far too much for how sensitive she was. His lips attacked her clit, just as rough as before, his mustache prickling against her.

The second orgasm hit her fast, harder that the first, but less pleasant, too. She twisted, hands wrapping around the leather straps for leverage.

Mason stared at her from between her thighs, mustache wet from her. “Fuck, you look good like that.” He leaned in and licked over her hip, catching the sweat there. “Reminds me of a rabbit caught in a trap. Don’t matter how much you twist and struggle, can’t escape. Just waiting for a wolf to devour you, huh?”

Nora shuddered, though the action caused her to realize Mason’s fingers still were inside her. She whimpered as her body clamped down on them again, the sensation bordering on painful. “Please-”

“-Begging already? We just got started. Figured you had more stamina than this. Hate to see you tap out first.”

The idea of losing, of admitting weakness had Nora pulling together her defenses. Anything Mason could dish out, she could take. She’d dealt with Mason, with all the raiders when she’d walked into Nuka World. She could damn well outlast him even in this.

“There’s my girl,” he said before falling back on her, this time raking his teeth over her already sensitive and sore clit. He drew his fingers from her, then thrust them back into her. When she tried to steady herself against his touches, he changed them. He kept it so she couldn’t prepare herself, couldn’t mount any sort of defense against him.

That deep growl echoed from his chest and against her folds, the one she dreamed about, the one that never failed to get her wet. He knew exactly how to get her there even when she resisted, and that sound was all it took.

She cried out, her body coming again, the sensation long past pleasurable. It was like massaging on a bruise, poking a sore spot.

His lips played against the inside of her thigh, leaving the wetness that clung to his mustache behind. The kisses were soft and sweet, so unlike the way he kept pushing her body.

She still refused to beg, but she panted, body lax and exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up beside Mason. She stared at him, trying to tell him that without having to ask.

He rested his cheek on her thigh, lips lifting into a lopsided grin. “You think some doe eyes are gonna buy you any mercy? Figured you knew me better than that. I ain’t a mercy sort of man.” He blew a breath of cold air over her cunt, and between the swollen, over-sensitive condition and the wetness spread over her,  it drew the most pathetic of whines from her.

“Please, Mason,” she whispered, pride be damned. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Did I finally put my hellcat down?” He pressed a kiss to her thigh, then worked his way up.

She tensed, voice thin as he neared her cunt. With a chuckle, he pressed one kiss to the top of her cleft, avoiding anything sensitive, and kept moving up. The soft press of his lips, the scratch of his facial hair against her skin, it eased her as he worked his way over her body. His tongue dipped into her navel, his lips traced her ribs, and he tasted the undercurve of her breast.

He avoided her peaked nipples, his body pressing against hers as he rested over her. When he stole a kiss, she tasted her cunt on his lips.

His cock pressed against her, forcing her back to arch to get away. “One more. One more and I’ll be sure you ain’t gonna start up again, too soon. Can you give me one more?”

She wanted to tell him no. He’d listen, roll off her and unstrap her wrists. But. . . that wasn’t true. One more wasn’t going to be fun, but she could do it. She wanted to do it, to give him that. When he took her like this, she found she wanted more of it, more of him, more of what he offered.

So Nora nodded, loosening her grip on the straps, giving in to Mason.

“Good girl.” He slid a hand behind her neck to hold her still as he pushed into her.

The drag of his cock was worse than his fingers, with every inch causing her cunt to squeeze down around him in protest.

“Fuck, your cunt feels nice like this. You should cause problems more often so I can do this again.” Mason leaned closer, his teeth scraping her neck. “Not that waiting for you to act up’ll take too long. You ain’t known for being good.”

Nora pulled against on the straps, wanting to wrap her arms around him, wanting to feel the movement of his muscles beneath her fingers. She needed to touch him, to hold him, to have some sense of agency with how uncomfortable she was.

Mason reached up, wrapped his hands around the straps, and yanked hard. The leather snapped beneath his strength.

Nora wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hips finding a rhythm with him. He braced his weight on one arm, his other hand lifting her thigh so she hooked that leg over his hip.

Her nails dug into him because he could take it. Other men might complain at the scratches she left, might feel uncomfortable being marked by a woman, but not Mason. Mason enjoyed them, wore them with pride. He’d take anything she could dish out.

“Fucking love those claws,” he growled into her ear. “You can do better than that.”

The permission let her rake her nails down his back as he fucked her harder. Each thrust that had her gasping and squirming she took out on him, leaving marks he’d have for at least a week. They were like a cycle, back and forth. The more she clawed, the harder he fucked her. The hard he fucked her, the more she dug those nails into his back.

He lifted his body up enough to slip his hand between them. His fingers found her clit, the touch clumsy but her body didn’t care. The moment he touched her, her body jerked with a yelp that sounded like the trapped animal he’d called her, and she came.

#

Nora coming was the shit Mason would never forget. Her cheeks were flushed, her breath hard, eyes glazed. That look along with the way her cunt tightened down around him was more than enough.

A groan left his lips as he spilled inside her. He pulled his hand from between them but didn’t pull out, not right away. She was warm and welcoming and wet. When he pulled out, it’d be fucking cold.

His lips offered tiny acts of praise against her jaw, but when he shifted, it set off an aftershock that pushed him from her.

Guess all good things came to an end, huh?

Mason rolled off her, a disgruntled huff as he moved to his back beside her.

Like a fucking magnet, she rolled and tossed a leg over his hip, curling into his side. Mason grunted as he shifted an arm down so she could set her head on his shoulder.

He fucking loved seeing her ass like that. The whole rest of the world, the rest of the raiders, they saw her one way. They saw the Overboss. They saw the woman two tore an ass into anyone who even looked at her wrong. The ones she liked saw her smile now and then and those she didn’t saw the barrel of her gun.

Mason saw something none of ‘em did. He got this girl, when she was undone and open and so different. The smeared colors of his face paint on her thighs had him smiling. It sat on her skin like a claim, like proof she was his. Least he could get her worn out.

“I wasn’t kidding. Next week? I’m there with you.”

Her breath came out in a soft sigh that warmed his skin. “I didn’t want to ask you, to put you in a position where you felt like you had to.”

“Fuck that. You should know me better than that by now. I ain’t a pussy, ain’t about to let you run off without me. I don’t give a shit about those Brotherhood fuckers you pal around with, you ain’t one of them. You’re one of us, so you’ll damn well have the Pack at your back.”

Her hand slid across his chest, a soft stroke. “I haven’t had anyone at my back in a long time. I’ve had people who needed me, who could use me, but no one who has been there just for me, for whatever I needed without their own agenda.”

He shifted, groaning at the ache in his back, the place where she’d scratched ribbons out of him. “Oh, I’ll be at your back anytime, but you ever try to cut me out again? You try to pull this ‘none of your business’ shit again? You forget that you’re Pack and you’re mine ever again? Well, this ain’t something I mind giving you a second lesson on, and you might not enjoy it so much next time. We clear?”

“We’re clear.”

“And where will I be when you take your tight ass into the Institute?”

She lifted her head to give him a half-hearted glare.

“If you got enough energy to glare, maybe I need to wear you out a bit more. Bet you I could get you to come a couple more times tonight, could get you begging loud enough for all Nuka World to hear.”

She wiped the glare away, her cheek resting against his shoulder again. “You’ll be with me,” she answered.

Mason laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That’s right, hellcat. In fact, no matter what the question is, the answer’s gonna be that I’ll be right by your side.”

She didn’t answer with words, but the way she clung to him, the way the tension left her body, the way she smiled, it said she understood. They were in this shit together, no matter what either of ‘em faced.

The Institute didn’t stand a fucking chance.

  
  
  
  



End file.
